User talk:Kyamaki Shion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Freezing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Satellizer L. Bridget page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- El kricket (Talk) 03:16, 21 August 2011 Welcome (again) Welcome to this little wiki, as you can see this is wiki is still growing and i must thank you for your recent edits. Altough it's was great your Satellizer edits, I don't think you should give such a detailed text (save that for an episode summary ^^). I'm currently the admin, so any questions just tell me. El Krickettalk 17:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank You I agree I did make them alil to detailed but i didnt see the anime I read the manga so I was breaking down her part of the story per Arc I plan to do this for every character. you see we need to make this wikia shine more and from what you can see there are little people to help us in doing so unlike the more popular Naruto and Bleach wikia's so I just want to add more info, spice the wikia up some more, and put more pictures up. any request you can count on me I'm kinda good with photoshop also. : Right now I'm watching the anime all over again so that I can get all characters and technical terms right. Maybe the wiki needs a better background (but thats not entirely necessary for now). There is a anonymous user making edits right now, if it's you just log in damn it! ^^. Keep up the good work. El Krickettalk 09:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : Oh yeah almost forgot, when you leave a message you should always leave a "signature" or 4 "~" at the end. El Krickettalk 09:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : No worry's about the detailing as a grammar/wording expert i've twisted it a little making it better to read. Anyways thanks for you contribution. I... I am the King! 09:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : I read the manga in 4 hours yesterday to make that list of chapters and 1 thing I seen was the fact that they changed Rana to Lana I think it's because the translation got messed up because in Japan R and L are written the same so if I post Lana I mean Rana, I also made Arcs you can see them in List of Manga Chapters but I always stay logged in I made the account so I can edit, so let work together and kick naruto wikias a** (dont know if we can curse on this wikia) Kyamaki Shion 14:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Kyamaki Shion : We had the same problem with elize and elise. I'll allow it cause it's censored LOL, but seriously...we can't kick naruto's a** BECAUSE SOMEONE WON'T REALEASE THE 2ND SEASON!!! (hope the producers read this). El Krickettalk 18:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : I didnt notice that but Rana is Rana before the 10th Nova clash then after she is Lana they didnt say her name during that entire Arc and also Shiffon should be Chiffon just like it is in the manga, plus with the old freezing background i took that and photoshopped some pics of course while doing it I noticed that all the pics have panty shots, the pics have Satellizer, Lana, Ingrid, Atia, Elizabeth, Annette, Chiffon, Cassie, Creo, and Ganessa. Kyamaki Shion 18:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Kyamaki Shion :: LOL! uhm if you're making a background pls be carefull, it can only be 100KB max and they only accept .png .jpg and .gif . El Krickettalk 19:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: - Quote: "BECAUSE SOMEONE WON'T REALEASE THE 2ND SEASON!!!" - :: ?? You serious did the CD/DVD/whatever selling not give enough expense for a 2nd anime season? I... I am the King! 21:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm just saying that with only 12 episodes and 5 OVAs we can't really compete with anime wikis like naruto. Another thing, they just released the last blu-ray and the manga is way ahead...it's about time for a season 2 episode 1. El Krickettalk 21:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The "A Wikia contributor" Some times Wikia doesn't accept your first log in (I know why either...but happend to me just now). Please try to log in more than once just to make sure or else I'll be checking every "A Wikia contributor" IP for new editors. El Krickettalk 14:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Volumes 9 & 10 dont be mad guys (im mad because of it) but i seen a preview of ( and 10 on a website and i forgot the website and how i found it but itz crazy you see that girl thats on the cover of volume 10 do her famous 10 person tempest turn it's amazing. Kyamaki Shion 14:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Kyamaki Shion : You can see some of those previews at Freezing.tv (but it's in japanese)...I've also seen the Vol.9 translated in portuguese but it was so badly translated that I've given up on reading. I'll wait for fth-scasn.com translations... El Krickettalk 14:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Going offline Currently I'm working on the background and fixing the templates. I'll be out of reach for a few days...is there anything that needs to be done by part? El Krickettalk 00:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Naw do wat you gata do just check wats new if you can . Kyamaki Shion 04:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Kyamaki Shion Wherever you are... HAVE THIS! See ya when ya back! I... I am the King! 11:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas to to grim...my bad for being gone so long I waz doi'n training, playin' MW3 and watchin' anime. Kyamaki Shion 20:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :No biggie do what you have to do, just glad you ain't "dead" as all though. I... I am the King! 23:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) You knew it was commin' And you couldn't avoid it... I... I am the King! 20:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Leave a note. Please check the following: User blog:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Freezing Wiki's look 'n style. I... I am the King! 21:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Merry christmas! In my new year's resolutions, I promise to edit more often! -' El Kricket'talk 18:41, December 24, 2012 (UTC)